Happy Birthday, Laura!
by DreamerByHeart
Summary: My first ROGAN One Shot and a funny/fluffy Spin Off of VERY FIRST LAST TIME! Mr. & Mrs. Howlett plan a big fat surprise birthday party for their little terminator, Laura. Happy Valentine's Day in advance, peeps ;-}! COMPLETE


**O%O%O%O%O%O%O%O%O%O%** **O%O%O%O%O**

 **iiiiiii**

 **l** **:H:** **A** **:** **P** **:** **P** **:** **Y** **:** **l**

 **_** **_** **lO%O%O%Ol_**

 **l** **:B:** **I** **:** **R** **:** **T** **:** **H** **:** **D** **:** **A** **:** **Y** **:** **l**

 **lO%O%O%O%O%Ol**

 **O%O%O%O** **l:L:A:U:R:A:l** **O%O%O%O**

 **Heya there, Roganers! I'm back with another sweet and funny Rogan where the feral couple is celebrating the 12th birthday of their beloved daughter, Laura. It's been written just for fun so don't try to find any plot, reasoning or logic in this one. I know it's Valentine week, the week of lovers but the love we get from our family is the purest of them all so hope y'all enjoy it ;-}**

 **O%O%O%O%O%O%O%O%O%O**

"So, what do you think, Mr. Bruno?" Laura snuggled up to her large teddy bear Logan'd bought her a few weeks ago as the compansation for all the past 11 birthdays he'd missed and whispered into its ear in her soft Spanish accent. "What are Mamá and daddy going to gift me this year?"

When Mr. Bruno didn't reply, as always, she rolled onto her back and laid the fluffy toy on her small tummy. "Nobody has wished me since morning but I know they're trying to keep the party a secret but why do they always forget I have super senses, too? I could smell the great 'Mississippi Mud Cake' they'd both been preparing since morning and hear Mamá's giggles when Daddy buried his nose into her neck and tried to smell her body odor, at least that's what I think he did."

She picked up the toy and brought him up to eye level and bore her big brown eyes into his buttony black ones and smiled softly. "And I also know Uncle Vic has threatened to shave the heads of all my friends with his claws if any of them told me anything about the party. The giant man is already a big terror among the kids."

The smile widened when she heard her parents' footsteps come towards her room. She hastily clutched the toy to her chest, rolled onto her side and squeezed her eyes shut and whispered. "Honestly, I don't care about the gifts or party, I'm just happy that they are both with me this year."

 **O%O%O%O%O%O%O%O%O%O**

"What's that noise? Isn't she asleep?" Marie asked in a whisper. She was still a rookie when it came to use her senses.

Logan smirked and shook his head. "Nope. She's awake and talking to that stupid teddy bear."

Marie threw him a soft glare and slapped his shoulder. "Hey! It's her favorite toy." Logan just grinned in response, rubbing the slapped skin.

Marie smiled widely and looked back towards the door. "Come on, let's give our daughter her first birthday bash."

 **O%O%O%O%O%O%O%O%O%O**

"HAPPYYY BIRTHDAYYY!"

With a wide grin, Laura quickly sat up with a mock yawn and hugged her parents. Marie stroked her daughter's hair and kissed her forehead. "Wish you a very happy birthday, sweetheart."

 **"Gracias, Mamá."-** Thanks, Mom.; Laura grinned widely. "I thought you were both going to blindfold me and take me to that surprise party you guys'd been 'hiding' from me since morning." she teased.

"That would be so 'Hollywoody', darlin' and this is our personal and special moment." Logan smirked and pulled her in a warm hug before kissing her temple. "Happy Birthday, champ."

"Thanks, Daddy." Laura smiled up at him. "So where's my gift?"

"Yeah, your gift.." Logan scratched his forehead with a soft hesitation in his eyes and looked back to Marie who was also as nervous as he was. "Actually darlin', we both have a 'mutual gift' to give you but I'm not sure if you can call it a gift or not."

"Oh c'mon Daddy, what is it?" Laura tried to search their hands but they were empty.

Logan hesitantly pushed his hand into his left pocket and took out a small blue velvet box. He let Marie hold his wrist as they gave it to their daughter. "This is our gift for your first birthday we're celebrating together, sweetie."

Laura eagerly took the box from them and opened it. Her eyes widened is great surprise. "Oh wow..." the gift was actually Marie's heart shaped gold pendant strung on Logan's adamantium chain with his dogtags dangling on each side of it.

Logan smiled weakly. "We know you must be hoping for somethsome better and expensive than this but..."

Marie held his hand in hers and looked back to their daughter with a soft smile. "But that pendant and those dogtags are very close to our hearts. This is like...our legacy to you." Marie completed her husband's sentence for him.

Laura hastily wore it around her neck and grinned broadly. "It's the best and most beautiful gift I've ever got! Thank you, guys!"

"Your welcome, sweetheart." the feral couple grinned back. "Now c'mon, it's time to party!"

 **O%O%O%O%O%O%O%O%O%O**

"WISH YOU A VERY HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LAURA!"

With a sweet smile, the birthday girl stepped into the lawn in a beautiful light blue dress where all her friends and the members of the badass Brotherhood had arranged a great party for her. Mystique as a grumpy Ronald McDonald the clown, Magneto in brand new suit with that good old helmet on and Uncle Victor's platinum blonde hair curled neatly in a tight and longgg braid (Much to his dislike), everything was a big freaking surprise in itself.

Rictor grinned and advanced towards his best friend to wish her with a big gift.

"Happy Birthday, Lau-"

"Where the hell do ya think yer goin', boy?!" Creed seized the top of Rictor's head with his right clawed hand and yanked him back before his hand could even touch Laura's. All other kids surged forward to save their friend from the giant feral's scary talons but his Mate, Mystique aka McDonald's clown instantly turned into _Pennywise_ from _'It'_ and started dancing like him with that horrifying laugh that scared the crap out of all the kids and they all fled back to their places.

The birthday girl gave a giant roll of eyes with a soft pout.

"Victor?! Let Rictor go, NOW!" Marie growled.

"Yeah, you're both scaring other kids, too." Logan agreed with his wife. Creed let go of the young leader with a grunt. The poor boy shakily shook hands with Laura.

 **"F-Feliz cumpleaños, Laura."** \- H-Happy birthday, Laura.

"Gracias." Laura smiled sheepishly and happily took the gift from him. This nonverbal communication of eyes tightened the jaw of Papa Wolverine but Marie just rolled her eyes smilingly and signaled him to stop shooting daggers at the little boy with his eyes. All other kids stepped ahead to wish Laura only when Mystique turned into SpongeBob with a low grumble this time.

"Ok let's go guys, time to cut the cak-"

"What's the rush, Southern Bell?"

 **O%O%O%O%O%O%O%O%O%O**

The feral family raised their eyebrows at the giant, talking gift box in front of them. "How can my Sugarbear cut the cake without me?"

Both Logan and Creed facepalmed as they recognized the voice. "Who the hell invited him?"

The box babbled again. "That's what my freaking argument is about, My Lord, nobody did. It's the first doping time when you are celebratin' your birthday and you didn't invite ME, your butterscotch?! What did ya think, Wolvikins, you'll not invite me and I won't come to celebrate your 286th birthday, huh?"

"Hey, I'm just 189!" Logan's sharp growl make everyone chuckle silently.

"Keep on lyin' fella but that's not the point right now, the point is you did not invite your honey bunch but that's okay, I have some sources of my own and look, here I am and look what I've chosen for your birthday bash!" the box opened with a small blast and damn! The fact that burst out of the box was the bigger blast from the past. Ladies and gentlemen, it's none other than the Merc with a mouth, Deadpool...in a black bow-tie and thongs on his red costume?

He turned around and twerked his booty. "Did ya like your gift, Wolvikins?"

Marie ran her baffled eyes around. Every mouth present in the party was hanging open at the moment. She hastily covered her daughter's eyes and scowled at her husband. "You know that idiot?!"

Logan ran a hand down his face and shook his head with a cold sigh. "I wish I didn't."

Magneto'd had enough. "Who is that disgusting, discourteous, ignorant piglet who's destroying a little girl's birthday party?!"

"Hold on a sec," Deadpool straightened. "It's not Logan's Birthday?"

"Nope, it's not." Logan growled. "It's my daughter's birthday you just destroyed with that horrific twerk in thongs."

"Oh shit, my bad!" Deadpool hastily covered the front of his thongs with both hands and hid behind a table. "Just suppose I'm not here. Go shoo, cut the cake Lola."

"It's Laura!" Marie snarled before closing her eyes and letting out a deep breath to calm herself down. She looked down at her daughter again and smiled weakly. "Now, no more interruptions, let's cut the cake."

 **O%O%O%O%O%O%O%O%O%O**

Laura took many selfies and groupies with the beautiful cake with her favorite animated characters 'Minions' were drawn on. She closed her eyes and made a wish before blowing out all the candles. All her friends clapped heartily.

Laura's eyes narrowed again. "Umm...Mamá, where is the knife?"

Both Marie and Logan searched for the plastic knife. "Now where the heck did the knife go? I swear I'd kept it on the tray!"

"Here it is." one of Magneto's minions found it lying on some other table and advanced towards the stage but he tripped over the lid of gift box Deadpool had left on the floor but thank goodness, before both him and knife could hit the ground, Magneto held the man with his powers and Toad caught the knife with his tongue.

"I got it!" Toad grinned and took the knife on the stage but the feral family scrunched up their noses at the piece of plastic now covered in greenish slime.

"Hey!" Laura suddenly grinned as a bright idea hit her. "Who needs that knife when I have these."

the birthday girl snikted out her right index blade and cut the cake and all her friends sang 'Happy Birthday' for her loudly.

 _Happy Birthday to You_

 _Happy Birthday to You_

 _Happy Birthday Dear Laura_

 _Happy Birthday to You!_

 **O%O%O%O%O%O%O%O%O%O**

 _Having somewhere to go is home. Having someone to love is family. Having both is Valentine's Day everyday.-_ _ **Google Images ;P**_

 **A dirty little secret before saying goodbye again:- Mr. Bruno is actually the name of my sweet Ted who still lives with me in my bedroom and despises any other guy i like. (Now you guys know why I'm still single :p)**

 **HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY, ROGANERS!**


End file.
